Pesta Dansa
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Entahlah antara judul ama cerita cocok atau gak, singkat cerita sekolah Misaki akan mengadakan pesta dansa. Di pesta dansa, Misaki dikirimi sms oleh seseorang. Dari siapakah itu? RnR


Pesta Dansa

Warning: Banyak bahasa gaul tapi gak tau deh gaul apa gak nih yah.. maksudnya gak baku-baku amat maklum klo make bahasa Indonesia yang baku terlalu ribet. =D

- xxx-

"Jadi, minggu depan sudah diputuskan kita akan mengadakan pesta topeng minggu depan. Diharapkan kerja samanya." Sang ketua OSIS memutuskan atau lebih baik kita sebut Misaki.

Tunggu dulu! Kok di SMA Seika ada pesta topeng? Kenapa ya? Jengjengjeng, yah karena Misaki sudah mau lulus, tahun ini mereka mengadakan pesta topeng. Hampir semua siswa di sekolah itu pada milih buat ngadain pesta topeng. Jadilah, Misaki dan anggota OSIS lainnya menerima ide itu.

- Pesta tinggal 4 hari lagi -

Semua alat-alat udah disiapin tinggal dipasang, Misaki yang lagi moody ini dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dan aura neraka yang hampir keluar ini lagi nyuruh yang cowok buat bantuin.

"Hey, Bantuin tuh masangin pita! Kamu! Bantuin angkat meja!" Misaki mengkomandoi para siswa, para siswa sih nurut aja kalo gak nurut gak tau deh nasibnya.

Selain sibuk nyiapin aula, yang lain juga sibuk nyari pasangan buat dansa nanti. Yang paling menjadi incaran cewek-cewek adalah Usui Takumi, cowok paling tercakep; terpinter; ter-cool dll dsb. Tapi Usui selalu nolak tuh cewek-cewek. Salah satunya ini nih.

"U-Usui sempai!" Seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang ikal menghampiri Usui.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Usui menjawab dengan muka aku-tidak-tertarik ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa?" Mukanya merah banget.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik." Usui menjawab gadis itu lalu pergi.

Si gadis itu pun berlari ke temannya dan menangis. Sementara Usui hanya menghela napas dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dia nolak semua cewek itu karena dia hanya mengincar satu cewek. Yaitu Ayuzawa Misaki.

Entah kenapa, dia seneng banget ngegodain Misaki. Mungkin karena Misaki berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Apalagi cuma dia yang tahu rahasia Misaki. Ngeliat mukanya klo lagi merah itupun menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Usui. Ketika Usui lagi ngebayangin Misaki, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Heh, hentai. Ngapain kamu senyam-senyum sendiri?" Ternyata Misaki yang manggil namanya.

"Gak. Cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong ntar kamu ke pesta bareng siapa?"

"Aku? Umm gak tau deh. Aku belum mikirin. Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Tadi sih udah banyak yang ngajak aku tapi aku tolak. Males."

"Kamu kan udah aku ingetin jangan buat cewek nangis lagi. Dasar cowok nyebelin! Ya udah aku mau ngeliat yang lain dulu aja, stress tau deket-deket ama kamu."

"Yang nyuruh deket-deket siapa juga."

"Hump."

Setelah meninggalkan Usui, Misaki pun pergi ke ruang OSIS. Di sana dia memberikan instruksi lagi kepada anggota OSIS lainnya karena pesta sudah dekat. Hari sudah sore, setelah selesai rapat dan yang lain udah pada pulang, lalu Misaki pengen ke atap sekolah.

Misaki pun pergi ke arah atap sekolah, ketika dia membuka pintu dia ngeliat Usui.

"Lagi-lagi tuh cowok. Kenapa sih di mana-mana ada dia mulu." Batin Misaki kesal.

"Hai, Ayuzawa." Usui menyambut kedatangan Misaki dengan senyuman mautnya.

"..."

Muka Misaki memerah karenanya. Dia mencoba tidak menghiraukan Usui. Misaki berjalan ke arah balkon, memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Usui memeluk pinggang Misaki. Misaki terkejut karenanya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kamu! Lepasin gak!" Misaki mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Gak mau." Bukannya melepaskan malah lebih meluk Misaki lebih erat.

"Ayuzawa, bisakah kita tetap seperti ini lebih lama lagi?"

Muka Misaki memerah mendengar perkataan Usui. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Misaki masih bingung antara melepaskan pelukan Usui atau menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Usui. Usui yang memerhatikan Misaki yang sedang bingung, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Misaki. Akhirnya, Misaki memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Usui.

Sungguh momen yang indah, memandang matahari yang terbenam sambil berpelukan. Misaki memegang tangan Usui dengan erat. Lalu, Usui memutar tubuh Misaki, Misaki memandangnya. Usui mencium bibir Misaki dengan lembut. Misaki membalasnya dengan lembut.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Usui mengajak Misaki untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan sampai ke rumah Misaki.

- Pesta dimulai -

Papan selamat datang telah dipasang, bunga-bunga sudah menghiasi ruangan. Pesta dimulai dengan meriah. Misaki datang bersama Sakura dan Shizuko. Misaki mengenakan dress berwarna hitam yang panjangnya selutut, di lehernya Misaki mengenakan kalung yang diberikan Usui, Misaki juga mengenakan mahkota di kepalanya dengan topeng silver. (Bajunya dipinjamkan oleh Aoi)

Setelah mereka sampai di gedung aula, banyak yang tertegun dengan kedatangan Misaki, Sakura, dan Shizuko. Seluruh pandangan terpaku dengan Misaki. Misaki pun merasa bingung karenanya.

"Misaki, kami ingin berdansa. Mau ikut gak?" Sakura bertanya ke Misaki.

"Ah, gak usah. Nanti aku nyusul aja deh."

Setelah Sakura dan Shizuko pergi, Misaki memandangi sekelilingnya. Banyak murid-murid yang sudah berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Misaki menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mencari Yukimura.

Ketika Misaki sedang mencari Yukimura, ada sms di hand phonenya. Ternyata itu dari Usui. Isinya begini:

_Pres, datanglah ke atap sekolah. Aku menunggumu di sana.__ Jika kau tidak datang kau akan menyesal. _

"Apa-apaan sih dia! Pake nyuruh-nyuruh ke atap segala!" Batin Misaki.

Tapi karena penasaran, Misaki pun pergi ke atap sekolah. Ketika Misaki membuka pintu, (sound efect: jengjengjeng), Misaki ngeliat atap sekolah sudah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang romantis.

Di tengah-tengah ada bentuk hati yang dibuat dari bunga mawar warna merah. Lilin-lilin menghiasi di setiap sudut. Misaki terperangah melihat Usui. Dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan masker yang membuatnya terlihat sangat elegan.

Usui memegang pergelangan tangan Misaki dan menutup pintu. Usui menarik Misaki sampai mereka berada di tengah-tengah bentuk hati itu.

"Gimana? Bagus gak?" tanya Usui sambil melepaskan topengnya, dia juga melepas topengnya Misaki.

Misaki tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Misaki masih kaget melihat semua ini. Setelah menenangkan diri, akhirnya Misaki bertanya.

"Ini semua untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, jadi aku membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat dansa." Usui menyetel tape di sebelahnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Usui menjulurkan tangannya ke Misaki.

Dengan enggan, Misaki memegang tangan Usui. Usui merapatkan dirinya ke Misaki, memegang pinggangnya. Misaki meletakkan tangannya di bahu Usui. Mereka berdansa dengan pelan.

"Hei, Usui." Tiba-tiba Misaki memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini hanya untuk berdansa denganku?"

"Tidak, masih ada hal lain." Usui tersenyum.

"Hari ini kita telah lulus dari SMA, dan akan memasuki universitas. Sudah 2 tahun aku mengenalmu, dulu kau adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat membenci laki-laki. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum manis secara gampang. Kau selalu berteriak kepada laki-laki. Aku sangat terkejut karena itu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah sangat berubah Misaki." Kata Usui sambil memegang kedua tangan Misaki.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mukanya memerah.

"...Aku," Usui mengelus wajah Misaki, "telah jatuh cinta padamu, Misaki."

"A-apa? Jangan main-main, Usui!" Misaki memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku serius." Usui mempererat pegangannya di tangan Misaki.

Misaki tahu Usui bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka berbohong tapi Misaki ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya benar, aku serius. Tapi apakah Ayuzawa mencintaiku juga?"

Misaki terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sangat mencintai Usui. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Usui. Akhirnya, Misaki memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Aku... a-ku," berhenti sejenak, "aku juga cinta padamu, Usui." Mukanya menjadi sangat merah, tapi kata-katanya serius.

Usui menarik Misaki ke dalam pelukannya. Misaki memeluk Usui dengan erat. Lalu, Usui mengecup bibir Misaki dengan perlahan, menikmati momen mereka bersama.

THE END

Selesai, hari Jum'at, 25 Juni 2010, jam 3:21 PM.

Maaf ya jika fanfic ini membosankan, soalnya lagi bingung. Hehe, walaupun di atas bilang banyak bahasa gaul ternyata gak banyak sih. Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika fanficnya membosankan tapi jangan lupa untuk review...


End file.
